Antiok Paladins
If Hilsyren is the land of the paladins, Antiok is their home. The paladins of Antiok are not like the paldins of the rest of the world. Specialized to focus on the teachings of one of three legendary figures, they are known as the Padarum, Kannan and Seleka and represent Leadership, Battle and Spirituality incarnate. 'General Overview' Around the vast and magic lake the children chosen by the Ethos and found by the Seekers (formally the White Rose) are trained in the special ways to utilize their powers. In a time when for centuries, tens of paladins at a time would be here for training, it seemed wise for them to specialize. Taking on the three heroes of the lands foundation, Padomari, Syth Kanana and Vaticae Selelek, 'Special Training of the Paladins' They are taken through the schooling of Might, Agility, Vigour, Thought, Insight and Spiritual Purity. 'Three Paladin Orders' These three types work like class archetypes with their foundations set in dual classing. 'Padarum Paladins' These paladins base them selves off the messiah of Hilsyren, Padomari. Nimble and light, they are all about talking out situations and avoiding conflict if possible, but when the situation does arise they are able to deal a lot of damage to the evil they face. As Padomari did, the Padarum learn a lot of principles off the monks of Antiok, and in the old days the trainings both parallel to each other but this was though to slow their progression into enlightenment. Since Aolla and others changed the methods of the paladins the aspects of the monks appropriate to the Padarum have been incorporated without too much of a sacrifice to their Ethos given powers. Class details 'Kannan Paladins' The Kannan order of paladins take their inspiration for the great warrior, Syth Kannan, one of the three founders famous for his strength and skill in battle. Kannan paladins wear heavy armour and carry larges swords, and are ready to face down hoards of evil. Their healing capabilities are not as varied as the other paladins but their tricks in battle are on par with most fighters. • Alignment: Lawful Good • Hit Dice: d10 • Skills: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (tactics), (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride, (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str) and Spellcraft (Int). • Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. BAB: as Paladin, good Saves: Good Fort and Will Weapons and Armour: all simple and martial weapons, all types of armour, and with all shields (including tower shields) Spell Casting: progresses as a paladin 3 levels lower. 'Special by Level:' 1. Aura of good, detect evil, smite evil 1/day 2. Divine Grace, lay on hands 3. Aura of courage, divine health, armour training 1 (replaces mercy) 4. Channel positive, smite evil 2/day – bonus fighter feat (replaces spells 1s level accesst) 5. Divine bond 6. Bonus fighter feat (replaces mercy) 7. Smite evil 3/day, armour training 2 (replaces spells 2nd level access{1st instead}) 8. Aura of resolve 9. Weapon training 1 (replaces mercy) 10. Smite evil 4/day – bonus fighter feat (replaces spells 3rd level access {2nd instead}) 11. Aura of justice 12. Bonus feat (replaces mercy) 13. Smite evil 5/day – weapon training 1 (replaces spells 4th level access {3rd instead}) 14. Aura of faith 15. Armour training 3 (replaces mercy; now gain spells 4th level access) 16. Smite evil 6/day 17. Aura of righteousness 18. Bonus fighter feat (fighter) (replaces mercy) 19. Smite evil 7/day 20. Holy Champion 'Seleka Paladins' The Seleka order of paladins are the spiritual brethren. Before clerics were trained in Hilsyren, Vaticae Selek was the spiritual interpreter of the lake and the Seleka paladins embrace his philosophies of peace and enlightenment but not afraid to take up the sword to defend themselves and the innocent. They are sent to places to heal the sick and needy, using the divinity of the lake to bring goodness to the people of Hilsyren and beyond. • Alignment: Lawful Good • Hit Dice: d8 • Skills: Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility), (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Planes), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Theurgy (Int), Heal (Wis) • Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. BAB: as Cleric Saves: Good Will Weapons and Armour: all simple weapons, longswords and short swords, all types of armour, and with all shields (except tower shields) Spell Casting: Seleka clerics gain spells as a cleric starting at 1st level but do not gain any Domain powers of bonus spells. They may add cleric spells to their list as Ethosian clerics. 'Special Abilities by Level:' 1. Aura of good, detect evil, Cleric spells (replaces smite evil) 2. Divine Grace, lay on hands 3. Aura of courage, divine health, mercy 4. Channel positive, Cleric spells (replaces smite evil 2/day) 5. Divine bond 6. Mercy 7. Cleric spells (replaces smite evil 3/day) 8. Aura of resolve 9. Mercy 10. Cleric spells (replaces smite evil 4/day) 11. Aura of justice 12. Mercy 13. Cleric spells (replaces Smite evil 5/day) 14. Aura of faith 15. Mercy 16. Cleric spells (replaces smite evil 6/day) 17. Aura of righteousness 18. Mercy 19. Cleric spells (replaces smite evil 7/day) 20. Holy Champion 'Rank Details' The ranks are Tyromar (trainee), Resident (protector of a certain city or town), Knight (protector of the land), Master (trainer of an order), Periary Member (ruler of other paladins) and Crusader (one who leaves the land for a holy cause). As by the rules of Rank and Oaths here is what a paladin needs to enter eacg catagory and the relevnent benefits. Category:Class Category:Lore